


Scars

by the_daffodile



Series: Red Dead Redemption Drabbles [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, I'll add tags as I go along, M/M, Smut, i have a lot of emotions about cowboys ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daffodile/pseuds/the_daffodile
Summary: A collection of John Marston/Reader drabbles because I'm sad and thirsty.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the train (robbery) but I have too many emotions for John so here's where my word vomits gonna go. Let me know what you think! ;u;/

Images flashed in his mind. Despite the biting chill in the air and snow, his skin seemed to burn hot. The snarling of the wolves, their teeth snapping and tearing away at him. No matter how hard he tried, John couldn’t seem to wrestle himself away from them. The scratches on the side of his face, sure to leave wicked scars, burned hot, searing.

 

Johns eyes flew open suddenly, and a light gasp escaped him. The sun had not yet risen, and the camp, as far as he could tell, was quiet and still. He was warm, indeed, though not due to a life or death struggle. Rather, you were comfortably nestled into his left side, your right leg resting over his midsection, bare chest pressed up against his. John realized you were awake, though you said nothing, as you mindlessly traced his healed scars with your soft hand. Despite the vivid and recurring nightmare that had just so rudely wrestled him from his sleep, he found your touch relaxing. He found it even more relaxing as you moved your head to plant a soft kiss to his neck, moving upwards to his jaw and ear. Memories of your previous night together flew back to his mind suddenly. The way you looked beneath him, panting, begging, relinquishing all your control to him so easily; it was a harsh contrast to the images he saw in his mind not five minutes. John chose to push those unwanted images out of his mind in favor of the much more appetizing ones of your nude form.

 

A deep sigh left him, signaling to you that he was fully awake now.

 

“Bad dream?” You asked quietly, though you already knew the answer.

 

“Yeah,” he grumbled out, voice still heavy with sleep. He shifted onto his side, facing you, pulling you closer to him. You scooted closer, trying to be as close as physically possible. You rested your hand on the right side of his face before leaning in to kiss him on the lips, soft as ever.

 

“Sorry,” you mumbled between kisses. Your hand moved back his hair, running your fingers through it. John didn’t answer, only deepening the kiss and pulling you closer, if that were even possible. You knew you couldn’t take the nightmares away from him, as much as you wish you could. Instead, for now, you hoped to remind him that that was all in the past.


End file.
